custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
/Archives 1/ /Archives 2/ DR Just wanted to let you know that DR is now the '' '' on the entire wiki (In case you didn't notice that yet). We have written a long novel! Congrats! Varkanax ' 12:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can I use Skorr (non-canon, if you wish) for ''The Dimension Eater? It will be taking place in the very far future, so it probably won't interfere with your storyline. --'''TDG (Talk) 05:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you do your NRC review for Speewaa's Story soon? I know you're probably busy, but since I've finally returned to full activity, I'm hoping to get the sixteen story reviews done on the waiting list. (Slice has agreed to do Dark Origins, ITD, and TSC). Varkanax ' 21:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 22:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I just wanted to tell you I decided to call Jamn Studios mascot Jammy Jamn. :D Blog War Sorry to bother you, but your blog post about the Dark Realities Contest winners has escalated into a high-tension blog war. Too many users are arguing, all over nothing. I am just suggesting you lock, before it gets any worse. Liopleurodon 02:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please close the Contest Winners Blog, CB. 8( It is causing unneeded drama and anger. :( The Mad Header 02:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes to both. I've created a Cold One page as well. 'Varkanax ' 21:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) And are you completely caught up with TSC? I've been working really hard on a massive battle scene involving Shardak, Valkyria, the three Sharidir, Sarkanian, the last Mindeater, and the Shadow of Ages. I'll also try to finish my BW chapter soon... 'Varkanax ' 21:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good, you're still there. Did you read my above messages? And what would you like me to do for the Imperial Resistance page? 'Varkanax ' 21:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) CBW Advertisement Request The reason I'm asking this is because, so far, there is no "established" advertising team, so I figured that I'd just take this to a regular admin. I'm somewhat active on the Bionicle Site BS01 (Bionicle Sector 01), and they have a semi-regular podcast that goes on their site and on iTunes. I was thinking about suggesting that they advertise CBW on their podcast. It doesn't have a guaranteed acceptance into the podcast or what not, but it's a fair shot at advertising the wiki. (Think of all the users we could get if we advertise on a world-wide webcast!) What I'm asking for is what I should do to achieve this. Does a single admin (like yourself) have the power to clear something like this, or should I take this to forums and let the site vote on it? I just wanted thoughts from you on what the next step in this idea should be. Please respond soon. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) PS: Like I said, there is no guarantee that we will be advertised, but we might. Hey, CB! I thought maybe we could hold an anual contest for best writer, best MOCer, etc. like ToaFairon's or Kylma's. I thought maybe we could make an official contest page for that, just like the MOC contest or the BPY contest. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Okay, I'll see what I can do. I was mostly thinking of CBW with the promotion, but promoting WMF could be a good thing too. I'll see if they'll promote here first, and then begin focusing on the community. I'll send the request immediately. Thanks for responding. It wasn't that late, technically, since I was gone the entire day after I messaged you. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I've written a BMR review for Mersery; and I hope you are happy with it! Liopleurodon 21:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, the Mersion thing with Protheos was an accident left in. I kind of liked the idea of him being a Mersion, so I kept it. (I can't believe I forgot to make a page for him!) Thanks for the compliment on freelancer, too. I just finished sending the request to BS01. All that's left to do is sit back and wait for either a response or September's podcast. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your more than welcome! Mersery is one of my favorite MOCs, and I felt he deserved a proper review. Liopleurodon 22:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I see you've hit 12,000 edits! Congratualtions! We'll need some cookies and cake XD. Liopleurodon 22:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It is easy to miss. By the way, I've head you are a good writer, but I haven't read any of your works. Do you have any recommendations a story I could start with? Liopleurodon 22:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I will start with Journeys of Darkness, as it is best to read them in chronological order. Thanks for the recommendation! Liopleurodon 22:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Jutlin Mata Ok, I really love Jutlin Mata, is it alright if I sorta copy him? Not all of course just a little bit. Most of it will be mine but I needed someone with a hunchback and that is just too amazing. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Thanks, could you provide extra pictures (If possible) so I can figure out what you used to build. I can figure it out, I only need additional pictures. Or if impossible maybe you could explain it to me? Thanks! W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk If you've caught up with part 3 of TSC, could you help me update the Eternal Game page to reflect the latest events? Varkanax ' 21:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) AAoW May I use Mersery in my Impact Universe story, ''An Age of War? Also, will you read the prologue of the story, and tell me what you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I've decided to merge the little I'd previously written of Chapter 6 with Chapter 4 of BW, as I couldn't think of anything to write that preceded Jareroden's capture by the CRE. So my Chapter 6 (Which I'm working on now), will detail Jareroden and his surviving allies' entrance into the CRE's fortress. Is that okay with you? 'Varkanax ' 21:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I'm looking for an experienced writing partner to give me tips and ideas for my storyline. I know you're busy, but it would only be once every few weeks you would write a chapter in AAoW. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My award to you Hey, I just think that you deserve this, so here. Please scream girlishly in excitement, and, if you have not yet gone into a coma, post the award on your user page! [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 18:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you do a MOC of mine? Your choice? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, you're free to write chapter ten of The Dark Side. Because this is the chapter wrapping up Part Two, I want to give you a few guidelines. Have Jareroden and his allies come upon the battle in Chapter 10, and have the fight come to a standstill. I would like them all to realize that if they destroy The Dark One, they will be free from the Gameplace. The six beings (Blast, Nobody, Benjarmin, Xillahk, Jareroden, and Galika) form an alliance bent on killing Ennithek. This chapter would set Part three up very well, so would you mind if you went by these specifications? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Something BW2.png BW.png Just created these while I was bored. The anonymous user seems to be ignoring talk page messages... '''Shadowmaster 01:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Journeys of Darkness Well, I haven't read through the full story quite yet, but from what I have read, I can see that you are a writer of consummate talent. The in depth characterization of the characters, namely Mersery and Millennium, is probably what makes this story so good. I''l be sure to read the rest of it when I have the time; you're a realy good writer. By the way, have you seen Guardian of the Dead Souls '' ? Sure! I don't have any plans for her in future so you can pretty much have her if you want. :P (Although her name's [[Saran|Sar''a''n) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 06:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) pyrex go ahead mate :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Er...nothing in TEG should be considered absolute canon, as (eventually) I plan to rewrite the first ten or so chapters, mainly from Fairon's POV. I've decided I really need more characters (such as Mersery and Velnax) and that the presence of others (Brominax, mainly) as well as all of those Toa just don't fit in with the rest of my storyline. Varkanax ' 23:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, Chapter 12 of ''The Dark Side can now be written! Please refer to my earlier message about this for outline details.—[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 14:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) BW Yes, I'm still writing it, though I've been very, very busy with TDL recently (it's shaping up to be my favorite story in the continuity yet, for many, many reasons). I will get to it, I promise you, though I'm not quite sure when. Definitely some time this week. And I had a new idea for writing BW, one that will help us write it faster. Rather then wait for the next person to finish the next chapter, we each select certain plotlines of the story to write. For example, I could write the plot thread about the CRE and Nightshade, Jareroden, and the Ix/Veiled Ones, you could do the Leviathos and Endolise Tribe subplots, while J97 did the Lethel subplot. Of course, it will probably become far more complicated then that as the story progresses, but I think that's a good idea. What do you think? 'Varkanax ' 22:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I do believe I NINJA'D you. Read your other blog. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. And come to Mibbit. (You shall never know what I did...) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's me- Kopakamata97. I hope you remember me after two years (yes, it's been that long since I was active!). I have a project that needs help. I want a list of all the articles I've made, and another list of ones I've contributed to. I know about the contributions page, but that thing is freaking confusing. Help is very much appretiated, --Kopakamata97 16:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) TBHW I'm happy to say I'm on again and am editing TBHW as we speak. I would be happy to include your Rotaxian (I know you left me the message back in July, but hey :) ) He's is a really good MoC. I'll brainstorm a part for him. [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got spam, what should I do? Someone spammed me on my Talk page with a roblox pcture. What should I do? there is no signature on the spam. Jefforyduck 02:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In case the squibbles didn't work, this is Jefforyduck Get on Mibbit boi! O:< Two things #Uncheck the "Leave redirect behind" when moving pages that do not link to anything. It saves the trouble of deleting the redirect later and it leaves less redirect pages on the wiki. #Get on Mibbit. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How's your BW chapter coming along? (I'm really hoping to get this story moving now, so it's probably good if both you and I do chapters while Slice is working on his). And you have a character named Saren in your story too? Varkanax ' 01:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll be sure to check it out right now. And happy birthday! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, my friend. I just wanted to inquire if I could include Millenium in a gorup of MOC's called the "7 Emperors of Chaos". I've already got Shadowmaster included and I wanted to know if I could include yours too, since Milenium is an excellent Villain. Devastator12L 00:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, when would the nominees for the vote for adminship be promoted? Shadowmaster 03:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) If you're still around, could you help me update the Main Page? Varkanax ' 13:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Could you do FS and FU please? I'll do FC and FA, as well as the trivia, quote, and image sections. 'Varkanax ' 21:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the Articles for Wikification need updating too. Also, since I'm an admin now, am I allowed to update the main page? (not saying I will, just wondering.) 'Shadowmaster 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I saw you did FS, and thank you very much for your compliments on TDL. Do you plan on doing Featured User as well? (Sorry if I'm bothering you). Varkanax ' 22:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we should, and yes, I'll help out! Which sections should I do? 'Varkanax ' 17:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You still there? 'Varkanax ' 20:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I first have to test to see if I can record sound from you tube onto iMovie, and I have decided to have people who wish to voice characters post a voice test, but I heard your Skorr voice test and it is exactly what I'm looking for. Hopefully, I shall have lines ready soon; I've been very busy with school work. Also, I will try to read the rest of Journeys of Darkness; it's really good :) Congratz boi! How dare you leave me alone on Mibbit! D:< BW As you've said, we've been very lazy updating BW. However, I have another CRE chapter saved on a word document that is nearing completion. I think that, however, we've been too focused on the CRE subplot and haven't devoted enough time to the other BW subplots (Such as the Shardak and Hydros subplots). Can you do write it? If so, will you or J97 be writing the next chapter? (Slice isn't, I talked to him and he's decided to leave for good, I think). VarkanaxTalk 00:54,10/5/2011 Okay, that's fine. And yes, we have been focusing too much on Jareroden and the CRE subplot. I, too, will help develop the other plotlines as well. VarkanaxTalk 20:11,10/5/2011 Get yer keester back in dah chat boi! O:< Uh... How come you moved The Bionicle Exile Page I made to "Toa Exile"? His common nickname is actually The Bionicle Exile, not the Toa Exile, though "Toa Exile" can be one of his minor nicknames, if you know what I mean. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:24 AM It's fine. Sorry about that, I didn't know. ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:43 AM Hey, CB, have you thought about my proposal from earlier? About bringing the best writers together to make a story for CBW's aniversery. If you have forgotten the details, this is what I was thinking of: #Use mainly self-MOCs. #Ideas for the writers: --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 13:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) May Arzok make a brief appearence in Shattering with Skorr and Jekart? I need another bounty hunter who can be a member of Skorr's group. VarkanaxTalk 14:43,10/8/2011 Sorry I wasn't on Mibbit earlier, but I had to do some chores. So, here's the pastebin: http://mibpaste.com/nLNvjy θι Mαδ Hεδερ 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have to go this morning, and won't have Internet acess until late tomarrow (morning for you over in Australia). I'm trying to write in a few last-minute Shattering updates, but I'm not sure I'll even have time for that... VarkanaxTalk 12:19,10/9/2011 Hey, I was just reading through your Feex page and noticed you didn't have any pictures for a lot of his past forms. Ironically, I scrapped a very similar sounding Toa of Iron creation a couple of years ago. If I revamped him would you want to use him for a past version of Feex in Toa form? [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? "Excellent!" (* Strokes Cat *) I've managed to build a Toa-version of him already and I'm half-way through a Matoran version. However, as it's about 10:30pm here in Scotland, it'll be too dark to photograph either of them at the moment. But I'll see what I can do about uploading pictures tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Thanks, although I've kind of missed the obvious by not having a link to my YouTube account in it. XD Oh well. Anyway, it's no bother at all! I like being involved and helping others when I can. If he's egoistic like you said then he'd probably have a very dramatic, bold, threatening name. Perhaps "Reaper", "Tempest", "Gladiator", or "Havoc" would be good ideas. But if you're looking for something more cunning then I'd probably suggest something more like "Mastermind", "Vertigo", or "Trickster" (Doctor Who reference :P). If none of these work then I guess you could always go for the "Mr. Sinister" approach. :P Hope I helped! [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? No probs, I'm glad to help! :P A lot of them are possible Dark Hunter names that I never got around to using. (Although, now I think about it, "Gladiator" already is a Dark Hunter name. :S) [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? >_> OK, I finally got around to taking the pictures of both possible forms of Feex and here they are. Matoran Form Toa Form I hope you can make use of these. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Indeed it shall. Like the new messaging system? No problem whatsoever. After all, MOC-making is what I do... well, that and sell submarines. :P I'm glad you like the creations but I'm also pleased you noticed the background. It's a brand new backing board that I got on sale at Hobbycraft. Very useful. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? The Curtain Descends Just thought I'd let you know I finished my NRC review for The Curtain Descends. ''VarkanaxTalk 16:39,10/17/2011 You're welcome, any time! I've also finished the NRC review for ''Speewaa's Story, because you have enough on your hands already with admin duties and your own stories... VarkanaxTalk 17:44,10/18/2011 I'm on mibbit, if you're available. VarkanaxTalk 20:44,10/26/2011 Ah, well. I'll talk with you later, then. :P VarkanaxTalk 20:51,10/26/2011 Sorry, I have to sign off now... VarkanaxTalk 01:29,10/29/2011 Help!! Somehow, one of my images got posted on the Mizurensa page because it had the same file name as the original image on the Mizurensa and I had to take my image of that page. How do I bring the original image (the one that was the actual picture of the Mizurensa page) back? ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 15:45 PM Thank you for fixing the problem! ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 16:06 PM One word. MIBBIT. I need personal consultation. I'm kinda torn on a decision and I need your help. Again, thanks! Also, thanks for uploading my image with another name! :D Sorry about the trouble. ~Valentin 98, October 29, 2011 16:16 PM Hi Chicken Bond. I'm a relatively new user here and I was wondering if you could help with a problem. I can't get my picture into the infobox without something weird happening, like on my page Onuro. If you have time, could you see if you can fix it? It doesnt matter when. Thanks Toaofstone213 02:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've been trying to figure that out ever since I started! -User:Toaofstone213 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Broken Worlds Logo Idea —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Midak (CS). :3 —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 19:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm on mibbit now, if you want to talk. VarkanaxTalk 02:09,11/13/2011 CB, could you do Featured Story? I haven't got to WitD in M1's stories yet. xD 'J97Auditore' 22:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) TheSlicer Salutes You, Farewell Dear Chicken Bond, Im really sorry for all these delays on BU but it seems at th moment as though i wont be ablee to finish the movie after all. my parents have banned me from using my PC and im typing this on a Kindight now. im afraid that the next time ill be allowed computer usage will be around next Christmas. Pleease pass thiiss message on to the current admins. im not going to be able to give them copies of my plans for Parallls anytime soon. again mmy humblest apologies. this absence has been caused by circumstances beyond my control. please please forgive me. sorry for the bad spelling andlack of punctuation as well. id like to be ale to say tha theres something more i can do for you bu as im going off the web indefinitely im afraid thas not rue. all i can say iss good bye to the community of cbw for good. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB it's Varkanax. I'm wondering if you can update the Main Page for this week. Over here it's been, honestly, completely chaotic and I've barely had time to write at all, and missed updating the Main Page Sunday. Could you do the updates? VarkanaxTalk 02:49,12/6/2011 Good evening Mr. Bond. :P I've just posted the ninth chapter of Frozen Calling, which features the Calix-wearing Matoran of Plasma that you described on my blog post if you're interested in reading it. In case you haven't read the earlier chapters, he's in jail for trading a Kraata on the streets of Elysium - a town in rural Ko-Metru - and is being questioned by Glonor, who hopes to make him admit that the local biker gang - the Kraata Purge - is under the control of the Brotherhood. :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Thank you very much! I worked pretty hard on that chapter. (''Well, harder than usual at least. :P) I went through a couple of different drafts with the dialogue, which I don't usually do too often. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just read Journeys of Darkness and I have to admit, it's '''very professional - like most of your writing! I loved the imagery used to describe Spherus Magna in its development, particularly in the early chapters. I also admired the idea of Mersery being a teacher, that was quite amusing. :P I've never really thought of him in that light before so it was quite interesting to read. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Well, I'd struggle to pick faults with it as it is. I only saw about two spelling mistakes in the entire 8 chapters and the plot was flawless. :P As for motivation, I can somewhat share your pain. ''Whispers in the Dark has been - undoubtedly - the most painstaking BIONICLE story I've ever written. DX I started it off in January without a plan that exceeded chapter 2 and pretty much made it up as I went along. Now I'm one chapter away from completing it and simply can't find the inspiration. I feel like I've been spitting out a half-finished chapter every month. Oh well, if the final chapter's as unnecessarily long as my chapters usually are then it may stand a chance of replacing Dark Origins as the longest page on this wiki. Hopefully it'll pay off when it's over and I can concentrate of Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black. :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Main Page Hey CB, I've finished several sections of the Main Page (FC, FA, trivia, and quote) and I was wondering if you could complete the rest of the Main Page (FI, FS, and FU). VarkanaxTalk 21:06,12/13/2011 i KNOW THIS IS MASSIVELY SHORT NOTICE as per the title can you uberly fastly re-record the "Back off my lasagna you fat ugly -" line again please!! I wanna release the video tomorrow, and theres a little spike in sound in the recording that affects the sound THanks!!!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the IRC! D:< —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) -.- —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 12:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dino682790 has been vandalizing! Hey, Chicken Bond, a user on here known as Dino682790 vandalized the Takura by deleting all of the content on that page and then adding a redirect to his Takura, the Toa of Shadow page. However, I fixed the Takura page, but Dino682790 should know that he can't vandalize pages. Just saying. ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 15:23 PM Never mind that situation about Dino682790. Shadowmaster already took care of it. ~Valentin 98, December 27, 2011 15:32 PM WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE A Doctor who fan, a skulduggery fan, a penchant for jokes that only make sense to us intellectuals, a love for fez's or fezzi or whatever and a desperate need for mindless destruction, you are the me from the south of the UK!!! Lets go and destroy some huge monuments!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!Toastratton 14:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton Sorry Sorry Fezmaster for my earlier post, I have recently discovered that it is what would be considered as spam, once again, sorry. Toastratton 13:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton Yo CB, I have warned ToaStratton about his spammy behavior already. We'll have to watch his actions from now on.... 'Reaper of Souls' 14:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I '''am' really sorry, I only found out about what was spammy today and I wrote this a couple of days ago, I am really sorry, really. Please believe me. Toastratton 14:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Toastratton CB, since you're on now and for some reason I'm also online at this late time, I was wondering if I did a good portrayal of Skorr in the latest chapter of Twisted Shadows. I understand if you don't have time or anything, but can you read thatwhenever you get the chance? I want to make sure I didn't screw up the character. Welcome to my list! Opinion! hey uh i was wondering if you could takea look at my work in progressstory and help me improve it and stuff....yeah Toacervax 23:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah it is and i'd just like feedback for the min ^^' though i may need help like that later XD Toacervax 00:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) another question hey uh can i use Skorr in RotF? Toacervax 16:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ah XD thanks anyway and ive already posted it :P ahwell ^^' Toacervax 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) oh hey i got a thing on ROTF wich says i need to wikify it :P help? i dunno what i did wrong ^^' Toacervax 23:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC)